Otro día más
by Kairy-Ann
Summary: Reto para el foro de CZ. One-shot de Sango e Inuyasha. En CZ lo publicare bajo el nombre de Kag


**OTRO DÍA MÁS**

_**Inuyasha POV**_

Caminaba por la calles con tranquilidad, disfrutando del calor que hacía esa mañana de verano. Varias mujeres me miran mientras paso y un grupo de estudiantes comienza a murmurar y a reírse nerviosamente al pasar por su lado. Sonrío arrogantemente y sigo mi camino hasta una cafetería poco concurrida para esa hora del día. Entro en la cafetería, como hago todos los días, todos los meses, desde _aquella vez_. Me dirijo a la mesa de siempre, en una esquina, lejos de las miradas curiosas. Miro mi reloj y sonrío. Solo faltan diez minutos.

Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, tengo treinta y dos años y estoy felizmente casado, sí, casado con una maravillosa mujer…

_**Sango POV**_

Acelero el paso esquivando a la gente como puedo. Miro mi reloj y pongo un mueca de disgusto. Voy a llegar tarde como no me de prisa. Suspiro sin poder evitarlo y en un par de minutos ya he llegado a la cafetería. Me arreglo un poco el pelo, pongo mi mejor sonrisa y entro. Recorro con mi mirada el local, buscándole y le veo. Sentado en la mesa de siempre, con su mirada fija en mí y sonriendo arrogantemente. Me dirijo hacia él sonriendo aun más.

Mi nombre es Sango Motomiya, tengo veintinueve años y estoy casada con el mejor hombre que pueda existir…

_**Inuyasha POV**_

La veo entrar a la cafetería con una sonrisa bailando en su cara. Recorre el local buscándome, y me encuentra. Sonrío y veo como se dirige hacia aquí.

-Buenos días- saluda ella después de sentarse

-Buenos días Sango-respondo sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo. Es preciosa. Su pelo moreno hace que resalte su pálida piel, y esos ojos café que parecen tener vida propia me vuelven loco. Lleva una blusa de color rosa pálido no muy ceñida y unos pantalones rojos pegados a sus caderas como si fuera una segunda piel. Unas botas de color negro complementaban su atuendo.

Una camarera se acerca a tomarnos nota.

-¿Qué desean? – preguntó devorándome con la mirada sin fijarse siquiera en mi acompañante.

-Un café con leche y un café muy cargado – respondió Sango por mí cogiendo mi mano que estaba encima de la mesa y fulminando a la camarera con la mirada como diciendo: Él es mío.

-Por supuesto – respondió la camarera sonriendo disgustada.

_**Sango POV**_

¿Pero que se había creído la camarera? ¿Es que ella era invisible? Aunque no le extrañaba que se hubiera fijado en él. Sin duda era guapísimo. Tenía el pelo de un color extraño, plateado, que sin duda, junto con sus ojos dorados, eran parte de su encanto y esa aura de misterio que siempre le envolvía. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver parte de su pecho, y unos pantalones negros que ella misma le había regalado por su cumpleaños.

-¿Celosa? – preguntó el con voz burlona.

Sonreí mientras veía volver a la camarera con nuestros pedidos.

-¿Tengo por que estarlo? – pregunté mientras cogía mi café con leche y le añadía un poco de azúcar. Volví a mirarle y sonreí.

Nos tomamos nuestros cafés en un silencio cómodo, como lo hacíamos siempre. Terminé y miré mi reloj, las once y cuarto, aun nos quedan quince minutos más.

_**Inuyasha POV**_

Termino mi café y clavo mi mirada en ella. Se me pasa una idea loca por la cabeza y por primera vez…

-¿Vamos a dar un paseo? – pregunto mientras comenzaba a sacar mi cartera para pagar.

Abre los ojos sorprendida. La comprendo. Estoy rompiendo la rutina que ambos nos habíamos impuesto silenciosamente. Dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y le tiendo una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

_**Sango POV**_

Abro mis ojos sorprendida al escucharle pronunciar aquellas palabras. ¿Por qué ha dicho eso? Es una locura. Él lo sabe y yo lo se pero aun así no puedo evitar asentir y coger su mano.

Salimos de la cafetería aun con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Caminamos con tranquilidad disfrutando del momento. Nos dirigimos a un parque no muy lejos de la cafetería. Es el lugar perfecto para descansar. Yo lo suelo llamar "el pequeño corazón verde de la ciudad". Veo un banco vacío bajo la sombra de unos frondosos árboles y tiro de Inuyasha para dirigirnos allí.

_**Inuyasha POV**_

Nos sentamos en el banco y disfrutamos del cómodo silencio que se ha instalado entre nosotros. Vuelvo mi mirada hacia ella. Podría pasarme todo el día mirándola y no me cansaría. Por mis ojos cruza una nube de dolor y suspiro. Se que esto no debería estar pasando, que no debería admirarla tanto, ni verla tan perfecta, ni siquiera debería… Muevo ligeramente la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos de mi mente. Todo está bien. _Tiene _que estarlo.

_**Sango POV**_

Percibo como Inuyasha mueve la cabeza. Sonrío tristemente. Se lo que está pensado porque es exactamente lo mismo que tengo en mi mente en estos momentos. Me siento tan culpable. Esto está mal, no deberíamos estar ni aquí ni ahora. Pero se que lo volveremos ha hacer. Volveremos a esa cafetería mañana, y pasado, y al día siguiente también. Y no quiero evitarlo, no _queremos _evitarlo. No podemos hacerlo.

Miro mi reloj. Ya es la hora. Miro a Inuyasha y le doy un suave apretón en la mano para llamar su atención.

_**Inuyasha POV**_

Y yo lo se. Y ella lo sabe. Ya es la hora y esto se termina, como cada día. Y tenemos que despedirnos, otra vez. Pongo una mueca de resignación y me levanto, ayudándola a ella en el proceso. La miro largamente. Levanto mi mano y coloco un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja para después acariciar con suavidad su mejilla.

_**Sango POV**_

Cierro mis ojos y me recargo en su mano, atesorando los últimos momentos, grabándolos en mi mente. Abro los ojos lentamente y le observo fijamente. Me acerco a él dándole un suave beso, trasmitiéndole lo que siento. Me separo de él y le sonrío. Con suavidad aparto su mano de mi cara y susurro un par de palabras antes de darme la vuelta e irme de allí.

_**Inuyasha POV**_

Porque no queremos evitarlo… Porque es todo lo que podemos hacer. Sonrío al recordar las palabras que había susurrado antes de marcharse. De mi pantalón saco un anillo y me lo coloco de nuevo en mi mano.

_**Sango POV**_

Me coloco de nuevo mi anillo de bodas en la mano y lo observo. Suelto un suspiro de resignación.

Mi nombre es Sango Motomiya, tengo veintinueve años y estoy casada con el mejor hombre que pueda existir, Miroku Motomiya, mejor amigo de Inuyasha Taisho. Pero…

_**Inuyasha POV**_

Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, tengo treinta y dos años y estoy felizmente casado, sí, casado con una maravillosa mujer, Kagome Higurashi, ahora Kagome Taisho, mejor amiga de Sango Motomiya. Pero…

_**Sango e Inuyasha POV**_

Pero… a pesar de todo, seguiríamos viéndonos en esa cafetería todos los días, a las once en punto, tomaríamos un café cargado y un café con leche y quizás, solo quizás, volveríamos a romper la rutina y se convertiría en otro día más.


End file.
